Redirection
by Kaelin Voidshadow
Summary: An Ambassador's son has an odd encounter
1. Chapter 1

**Turning, looking at his family, waving to him, the young teen smiled, and waved, a duffel bag over his shoulder. He was roughly five nine, and while he was defined, he wasn't muscular. He carried the bag, and soon was on the boat. As it departed, the teenager looked at the flying banners of the Earth Kingdom with sorrow. "I'll miss everyone. But I guess I had to go home some time." He looked at the flying banners of the Fire Nation, and sighed. "Imperial Academy ahoy… Yay…" His broken voice belied a less than enthusiastic form. He sat down, leaning on the railing. It would be a long voyage, but he hoped his uncle would be there. He wasn't one for being in strange places. "Twelve years… Twelve years since I was in the Fire Nation. I have spent more time among the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom…" He shook his head. "Things will go fine." He walked towards his cabin, and dropped his clothing, before opening a book, and laying back. **

**---**

**Admiral Zhao sighed, but smiled when he saw his Nephew coming off the boat. While his brother was a peace-loving failure, his Nephew and Soshi got along swimmingly, and would make fine Sailors one day. Soshi smiled, and rushed towards his cousin. "Pfen!" Pfen smiled, catching his cousin. "Soshi, it's wonderful to see you. But I guess I never told you guys, in the Earth Kingdom, there were some troubles, so if you ever want to, Peter works just as well now." "Peter, sounds exotic." Peter smiled, and bowed to the Commander approaching. "Uncle. It is a blessing to see you and Soshi again." "It is good to see you as well. I didn't think you would have grown so much." "I got into a couple of scrapes early on while I was in the Earth Kingdom. I took to Self-Defence training." "And how well did it work out?" "I broke a couple noses when they didn't bend at me." "Well, we'll see if we can't help you get over that little obstacle."**

**Peter practically glowed. Soshi and Uncle Zhao were always wonderful to be with. "Thing's are a bit different in the Fire Nation, but you should do fine here." Nodding, Peter followed the two of them to the waiting carriage, and soon, Peter was looking at the warm architecture, and landscape. Then, Zhao quickly stopped, the inertia forcing Peter and Soshi forward. "What was that?" "DeMint, the procession is blocking the way." "Procession?" "The Fire Lord. He is heading to the Barge he and his two kids take to Ember Island. I had been hoping to beat it." Peter nodded. "Who…" Peter's eyes, Green, a rarity in the Fire Nation, but a marker of his heritage, his mother's father being Earth Kingdom, focused. "There's a girl, flanking an older man, with a Boy about two years older than myself."**

"**Princess Azula and Prince Zuko, with Fire Lord Ozai. That's amazing you can make them out." "I developed good eyesight in the Water Tribes. I decided against walking into the wrong buildings constantly." Peter shrugged, as the Procession finished passing by, and soon they were on their way again. Once they were through the streets of the Capital, Peter looked around, but was stunned to see a Hawk waiting for him. "Umm, Uncle…" "It's a Hawk from Lord Ozai. What In the… Oh great. Soshi, Peter, pack up…We're going to ember Island. Apparently, with my promotion has now come a request for my presence at a war meeting."**

**Peter nodded, and shouldered his bag. Soshi dashed off, and Peter looked over at Zhao. "Is it as bad as it sounds?" "Worse. There's a post script. Lord Ozai specifically asked for you and Soshi to be there as well." "Meaning?" "He doesn't trust your father Pfen." Peter frowned. "He may be asking you about him." "My father is a diplomat. What could he have possibly done?" "I have no Idea Pfen."**

**Peter sighed, but went along with it. It would be a long day it seemed. "So I remember you said that I would be learning Firebending?" "Yes." "How about we start on the boat." "A Fascinating Idea." As Soshi got everything together, his red tee-shirt and black pants reflecting the pure black Peter wore, and the gold, reds and blacks of Zhou, the three headed calmly for the docks, and Zhou sighed, seeing several people waiting. "Obviously he really wants us there." Shaking his head, the Admiral ushered the two children onto a boat, watched carefully by several members of the Fire Lord's retinue.**

**Peter stretched out in his cabin while his uncle took care of everything. Soshi was bounding around deck looking around. The green eyed teen looked at his bag, and found what he searching for. Pulling a novel out, he thumbed through it, only to here a knock at his door. "It's open!" He was across the room, and when it opened, he peered over to see a young woman with a long brown braid looking confused. "Umm… I think there's been a mix-up miss." "This IS cabin 2-f?" "Aye, and I was assigned it."**

**Peter shut his novel, and looked to see the young woman approaching him. "The mix up is that I was asked to find you and your cousin. The Fire Lord has a skiff waiting for you two and your uncle." Peter sighed quietly, and got up, putting his novel in his bag. Grabbing the few things he had unpacked, he shouldered it, and silently followed behind the girl. "I'm Ty Lee by the way." She smiled, her large grey eyes taking in the teen behind her as she looked over her shoulder. "That's nice." He pushed past her, seeing Soshi and his uncle being led by a woman with a bun and two long strands of hair, and two older women. "The Fire Lord requests you come immediately." "I understand implicitly Ladies Li and Lo." **

**Peter walked down the stairs with an implicit frown, and soon sat on the skiff, covering his bag with a spare shirt. "I'll be damned if I lose my books to the surf." "Lighten up Pfen! It's not like you're going to fight a dragon, we're just going to ember island." "I know Soshi, but I'm just hoping to unpack some time soon."**

**Ty Lee looked over, slightly perplexed. "WHat do you mean?" "I've been living out of a bag for nearly my entire life. I move around a lot." Zhou hid his face behind his hand, looking at the expression on Ty Lee's face. "His father's a diplomat." Ty Lee nodded, and sighed. "I can understand, though I liked living with the circus."**

**Peter rolled his eyes, and soon was led sullenly up to a cabin on Ember Island. Soon, he waited about a minute in his room, eyes closed, and heard the door open. "I'm going to the meeting, they will likely summon you in about an hour and a half, so you have time to unpack. Take it easy Pfen." "I'll try."**

**Sitting on the edge of the bed, Peter closed his eyes, and inhaled gently. Exhaling, he looked at his hand. He sighed, chuckling. A small flame was there. "If my family knew… They'd be so ashamed." He shook his head, closing his hand, the flame dissipating. Then he heard another knock, and answered the door easily.**

"**Can I help you." "I've been sent to collect you." Peter nodded to the Woman, likely in her thirties. He followed behind her easily, keeping his mind clear. He didn't want to let his mind be clouded by anything right now. As he entered the large house, and was led into the Living room, He looked at Fire Lord Ozai with a stunned expression. "My Lord." Peter snapped his fist against his chest. He then knelt before Lord Ozai. "You summoned for me, my lord."**

"**I did. I have noticed a terrible trend in my daughter. I find she hungers for power. You have been long separated from our homeland, I was wondering if you might have an idea." "…" Peter stared into the burning fireplace. He closed his eyes. "In the earth kingdom, I learned about something called Jing. There are three kinds. Positive for Progression, Negative for Withdrawl, and Neutral for a stagnancy. She likely is focused completely on Positive Jing, trying to make a grab for power… Why not give her something to make her content. Something that will distract her." Peter shrugged. "It is all I can think of. I wish I could help you more my lord." "You can." Peter turned, looking at Ozai with surprise. "How?" "Pfen Zhou, I am happy to announce that my daughter now is betrothed." Peter clenched his fist. "You don't seriously?" "You cannot say you would ill make a fire lord. Zuko will take my place." Peter was stunned. "Woo my daughter. As you said, refocus her Jing." Peter felt himself go weak, the blood draining from his face. "I… I am honoured, My Lord." **_**Bastard!**_

**---**

**Peter flopped on his bed, and closed his eyes. "I can't BELIEVE this!" He exhaled with a fierce disappointment of how the day had gone. "How does he expect me to woo HER of all people. I haven't even kissed a girl!" He paced his room. Soshi leaned on a wall, and chuckled. "Oh come on, she is the Fire Nation Princess, how bad can it be?" "She set her brother on fire while I was there." "Oh… Well, your boned. Sorry to ditch you, but I got introduced to her absolutely gorgeous friend Ty Lee, and She asked me to meet her on the beach."**

"**I hate you so much right now Soshi." "Sorry mate." He scuttled off, and Peter threw a Pillow at his retreating form, missing, and hitting the door jam. "By Kiyoshi, what the hell am I going to do."**


	2. Chapter 2

_Peter was up, all night, consulting literary references, and trying to figure out some way to weasel his way out of the situation. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Why Genji, how could you fail me?" He shut the book gently, and laid it on his nightstand. Many a man would have tossed the book away in a fit of anger, but he held a higher respect for books than that. He sighed, and looked around. "Apparently, it is dawn." He stood up, and looked in the basin of cold water, peering at his reflection. There were deep bags under his eyes. He could feel his mind failing to make connection that he would swiftly catch. "If I meet her like this…" "Meet who?" Peter turned, and was faced with Soshi and Ty Lee. He pulled his hand back. Soshi looked at it, then him. "You were about to toast us." "Nonsense. I can't Firebend." "Alright then, whatever you say." He shrugged, and Ty Lee pulled him out of the room. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Gods, I can't… Feel… What I used to." He put a hand to his forehead, and ran a hand through his hair, pulling slightly, before shaking his head. "I just need a nap." He walked to his bed, and laid down before closing his eyes._

_It was only about two hours, but he felt better. His mind was clear. He looked out the window. The sun was in sky, and he nodded, before shutting the door, and latching it, and getting dressed in the uniform he had gotten from his time in the colonies, minus a couple tell tale signs. Having ditched the headband in favour of a black Sash he had acquired in the Omashu area, and a pair of black gloves he had been given by an Earthbender his father had arranged amnesty for, he walked out of his room. He looked for different from the teen he had been before. He cleaned up his hair, and when he met his uncle, Admiral Zhou was taken aback. "You look like you're in the military now." "I… I'd need to explain in private my feelings on the situation." "I understand Pfen. You're going to war." Smiling, Peter nodded. "I'll make a Sailor out of you yet." "That you will, Unc… Admiral." With a Salute, Peter then bowed to Zhou, and turned, walking out of the small house. "It's… Time." He closed his eyes, inhaled, and stepped from Shadow into Sunlight, and opened his eyes. The Glittering emeralds focused themselves as he looked out over Ember Island. He knew who his quarry was, and so he set to observe it._

_That was how he found himself kneeling on the top of a building he had scaled. He wasn't incredibly fond of free hand climbing, but he accepted the necessity of it, and looked over at his quarry. The Princess Azula. Right now, she was with her brother and his depressing girlfriend, and… "Soshi?" He then noted the girl hanging onto Soshi. "Ty Lee. Well then. It seems I may have to press my cousin for information later." He then noted Soshi was looking at him, and then he saw Azula turning. He stepped back, and dropped, landing in a crouch. "If she spots me, I am a dead man." He sighed. "I didn't learn anything and I nearly gave myself away. This isn't going my way at all."_

_Running a hand through his long hair, the front bangs going down a few inches, roughly level with his nose when he let them loose, he redid his ponytail, and felt something behind him. He straightened, and turned, looking at a small lizard, which looked him in the eye. "A Geguana." He took the small Gecko-Iguana into his hands and pet the small creature, before feeling it walk up to his shoulder, and lay there. He could feel it's claws gripping the fabric of his uniform, and chuckled. "We have a common idea on what is comfortable my friend." He then walked out from beside the building only to find himself staring into Golden eyes, black hair, and smelling a powder based white face paint. He frowned, knowing this was the girl with Prince Zuko. "Mind telling me why you were spying on us?"_

"_I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about. Now if you would please let me pass, Ms…" "Mai." "Ms. Mai, I would be able to get out of your hair, and you could resume searching for your spy." "I found my spy." Peter's gaze narrowed. "I assure you, I was not spying on you Ms. I believe I would know." "Then tell me why your cousin pointed you out?" "My Cousin…"_

_-Back before Peter had jumped off the roof-_

_Things were good, Soshi was with the ultimate In-crowd, and he only wished Peter could be here with him. Then he noticed it. "Hey Ty Lee, I think that's Peter over there." Soshi gestured at the rooftop where a black speck was kneeling, looking at them, only for it to hop off the roof. Then Soshi heard a voice. "Whoever he is, he was spying on us." The bland voice belonged to Mai, girlfriend of Prince Zuko, and all around creep to Soshi's eyes at least. "Let's catch him." Zuko ran off, feeling slightly challenged, to catch this spy._

_-Present-_

"_My cousin would of course recognize me, but I assure you, your being where I was watching was coincidental. I am a bit of a Nature Lover, and I was looking for a nest of Geguana's where this little fellow came from." "Hey Soshi?" "Yes Mai?" Soshi walked over, smiling, seeing his cousin, though his expression dropped when he saw those Emerald orbs looking beyond annoyed. "Is Peter some nature lover?" "Well, he spent most of his life traveling the world, so I could see it being in him." "So you have no idea." "Yeah." "I smell a rat-viper." Peter's fist clenched, and just a wisp of smoke passed through his hand. Soshi saw it, his eyes slightly widening in surprise. But he didn't let it get to him. "So Peter, you want to join us? I know this girl who you would DIE to meet." "I'm kind of preoccupied. I have a nest to find and all…" "Oh come on, it's just an Animal, it can hang on your shoulder for a while."_

"_I really need to pa…" "You're coming with us." He felt Soshi's grip on his hand, and then Soshi saw his eyes dim. "I'll ask you to let go of my wrist." Soshi looked at Peter's hand, which had the faintest hint of flame in it. "Come on cousin, Azula is really a bomb." Peter let the flame grow just a bit. "Let go Soshi." Soshi gently let go. "Thank you. I have some errands, but you and I both know what one of them is." Soshi nodded, remembering. "Sorry, I probably was jamming your groove up." Peter nodded, his killing gaze softening. "Alright then. I have to get this little guy a home, then I'll be seeing you lot around."_

_Peter threw himself into his task of hunting the Geguana nest that his companion had come from, but in several hours searching, he had discovered here were no Nests in any of the areas outlying the section of Ember Island he was in. He sighed, and thrust his hand into the sand, letting the fire within out a little bit. He then breathed in a cleansing breath, and cleared himself. He stroked his Geguana softly, before sighing. "Well, you're living with me now, Seren." He saw the Geguana shift slightly, and saw its tongue shoot out and catch a fly in the air. He chuckled, and walked towards the beach, looking out over the waves, wondering._

"_Is this fate?" He peered out across the sea, only to see, rather, feel something warm behind him. He heard a cold feminine voice. "My father has asked me to retrieve you. You are invited, alongside your uncle and cousin to dinner." Peter's eyes shot open. He stayed very still. "And the fire?" "A Show of good will. I know you're a fire bender, despite how much you tried to hide it. Your little tantrum earlier while looking for your pets nest proved it. He is very interested in you."_

"_What makes you think that, Princess?" "He has been looking into who you are. Soshi gave you nothing but praise. And the Admiral has said he believed you would become a fine Officer one day, given enough time in the homeland. Yet, I see something in you. Your eyes belie a division in who you are and who you want to be." Peter turned, facing her, his hand cradling a small flame, utterly dwarfed by the large blue one in the Golden eyed woman's hands. Princess Azula looked him over, recognizing a School Uniform when she saw one, but also the way he wore it more like armour. Her flawless features were illuminated by the falling rays of dawn. He was stunned to see her like that. She's gorgeous. He let his flame die, and bowed to Azula. "How rude of me. I am…" "Peter Zhou." "I was going to introduce myself by Birth name, but that is what my friends back in the Earth Kingdom called me." "You already know who I am, but I guess an introduction might shake that look of stupor from your face. Princess Azula." Peter closed his eyes, and inhaled, straightening his back. "How may I serve, Princess?"_

"_You can accompany me back to my home for now; we're going to lose the chance to be early if we wait much longer." _

"_By your will."_


End file.
